


Oblivi-Oh Yes

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Oblivio, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Temporary Amnesia, probably, yes they did the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if something else happened in Oblivio episode?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous





	Oblivi-Oh Yes

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to mention this fic supposed to happen before they managed to call Master Fu or they actually managed to call Master Fu, but then Marinette's battery is drained completely before Fu can say anything about Superhero thing.

The black cat-like tiny creature had left the vicinity and the red creature went after him. Leaving the couple alone at the building. They still had not found the answers to the zillion questions coming from the nature of their current condition.

Adrien turned towards his supposed girlfriend after watching the creatures go. He can't help but stare at her face, her cute nose dusted with light freckles that seemed like it exists solely to taunt him, inviting him to kiss them when he doesn’t know if he should. When she's finally aware of his stare, she blushes, blue eyes looking everywhere but him. Instead of being offended, he knows she feels flustered because of the sudden closeness, but he believes that she believes that they are actually a couple, too. They just have to get used to each other, again.

"Adrien, let's charge our phones, for now? Maybe we can search for more clues later. It’s better to have charged phones before facing a villain—I think,"

"You always have the right idea," Even though by this point he felt like a broken record with his words, Adrien took pride in the way she blushed to his compliment. "Let's," He took her hand to a lone sofa in the corner of the room, quite far away from the emergency stairs—the only entrance available to the building itself, considering the elevators are busted.

He searched for a circuit plug, and found it hidden behind a water dispenser beside the sofa, she came up behind him with two charging cables that she retrieved from some of the cubicle desks. After plugging both of their phones he sighed and threw himself on the sofa, followed by Marinette who sat closely beside him, but not as close as he would have hoped.

He smiled at her bashfulness. He gently reached behind her head and scooped her up until her back flush against his chest and she was practically sitting on his thighs. He realized that this might have been too much, they’re practically strangers to each other—but not really. Get used to each other, he repeats in his head.

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable and become reluctant to tell him so, he had to ask “Is this okay?” 

She looked at him in surprise at first before nodding at his question, the red blooming across her features prompts him to kiss her cheek. The way a smile sprouted on her face before kissing him back on his cheek made his heart swell. When Marinette finally retracted her lips, her face still hovered near his, and her breaths blew to a part of his neck, sending his skin into a tingle.

He looked into her blue eyes, drowning in the waves of wants in her eyes before it completely engulfs him. The next thing he knows, their lips met, and he could smell the faint scent of something sweet. In the back of his mind, Adrien thought that somehow they both have succumbed to their hormones.

* * *

The kiss grew into a full blown make out session that made Adrien's heart drumming under his ribcage. He thinks he might burst, not sure from how full his heart felt or from the amount of blood stream rushing to another area. 

Marinette must have felt it, as she gasped into their kiss, her hands had been exploring his torso the whole time, she might have tracked down south. They pulled apart, Adrien could feel that his face matches how flushed Marinette looked like, with swollen lips, heavy breath and lidded eyes.

"You're so cute and I couldn't help it," he admitted, some embarrassment and proud cockiness played in his tone, happy at the fact that his girlfriend blushed at his words.

She smiled at him as she shook her head before shedding her dark blazer. "It's okay…" She turned herself around on his thighs, facing him, with both her legs now framing him. "It's normal for us,” she bit her bottom lip nervously. “I think." 

_Oh_. Adrien realized. She was talking about his body’s reaction. Of course she was. She’s Marinette, the girl he’s in love with, a brilliant girl in her own right. Marinette circled her hands around the back of his neck, her elbows rested on his shoulders and stared into his eyes before Adrien captured her lips with his once again.

Marinette bounced slightly on his lap, producing another gaspy moan from him that drowned by her own mouth. He can not believe that this is happening, but this shouldn't be something new, right? They're obviously a couple. They probably have fooled around before. Dismissing his thoughts, Adrien put his hands on the lovehandle of her hips, slightly moving upwards as they deepened their kiss, tongues introduced to each other's mouth. The way her soft lips sucking on his tongue only heightened the temperature of the fiery pit below his belt.

This girl—Marinette—would be the death of him.

* * *

For so long his hands stroked the side of her body, sometimes his thumbs and indexes stayed under the curve of her breasts for more than a minute, never quite reaching the places she wanted him to touch. She got so sick of it she pulled away from him. 

"Wha—" he gasped.

Without saying anything, she pulled the hem of her shirt up and tucked it under her chin. She reached for his hovering hands, and put them both on top of her respective breasts. She caught his widened eyes by then. The way those emerald orbs focused on the newly exposed skin made Marinette want to melt into a puddle, but at the same time she wanted him to touch her. 

She kissed him instead of saying anything back to his halted inquiry.

And as they both slowly melded into one another, Adrien dared to lightly squeeze the mounds in his hands. She was so glad he finally got the clue, she still feels too embarrassed to voice out what she wants. She moaned, encouraging him to keep going, getting lost in the way Adrien caressed her still-developing-breasts and started fondling them, eliciting moans she generously gave into his mouth. It feels absolutely amazing to be touched with such passion.

The need has quickly clouded her mind.

Marinette is in heaven.

* * *

Mouth never leaving her lips, he started to shed his outer shirt. And getting back to play with her breasts once again, this time he pushed the bra away so it sits on her waist. He broke away from her to stare at her naked mounds—beautiful milky skin covering a bit of a fat tissue and don’t get him started on the perky tops—he forced himself to glance at her face.

He tentatively hovered his fingers near them, watching her reaction. The sudden friction against his hand made her shudder, and her twin peaks pebbled under his feather-like touch. She looked away, obviously in embarrassment, though he caught her stealing glances every few seconds, curious to how he reacted to her breasts. Gently he put his hands on her soft mounds, using his palm to rub against the protruded nubs, sending jolts of pleasure through her nerves. She could only sing out moans when he started to brush his thumbs on her nipples and flicked it back and forth while kissing her once again.

Marinette could feel herself reaching a fever pitch. Every single touch brought her closer to a desire she desperately wanted to fulfill and relish. Would she dare? The boy in front of her is clearly her boyfriend, the evidence that they found had not told them otherwise. He's... not a stranger to her… and probably not a stranger to her body.

"Adrien… I w-want—" She said, between her gasps.

"Yeah?" He pinched both of her nipples, an action that caused Marinette to sing out her pleasure. Apparently it's very sensitive to touch and it made her core instantly ignited with warmth.

"P-Please." She watched as he froze and his emerald pair widened towards hers. They locked into a gaze.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Yet, nobody moved as they both breathed deeply.

Maybe it’s too much, her mind started catastrophizing—but then Adrien kissed her deeply before stepping back, away from the couch. She sat there watching him shimmying out of his jeans, letting it down to his knees, revealing a bulged underwear that he also shoved away. It occurred to her that maybe this wasn't the first time she had seen him in all his glory—but his length still looks impressive, standing upright, almost touching his own stomach and she wanted to feel all of it inside her.

"So… umm…" He gestured awkwardly with a smile so soft.

"Oh right," Marinette grinned sheepishly and shook her head, started working slowly on her clothes. She wanted to remove her panties, but she wasn't sure she wasn't going to look over-eager to him. Adrien though, proved to her that he doesn't care. Immediately after she got rid of her underwear, he stepped closer, hovering to the point that his shins touched the cushions, between her legs.

Adrien grabbed both of her knees and slowly moved them up, making her legs bent, and her thighs met her torso. Then he kissed her in that position. She could feel his hands on her backside and the other trailing the inside of her thighs. His fingers moved teasingly against her warm skin, yet hesitant to glide closer to where she knew he wanted to be. At the rate that they are going, Marinette wonders why he suddenly hesitated… He already made some bold moves! Why can't he just take it to the next step already? 

She pulled herself away from him, letting Adrien catch his breaths. She might have to be the assertive one from here on if she wanted to get where she wanted to be.

"A-Adrien,” Mustering up the courage, she whispered his name to catch his attention. And he does, watching her intently. Marinette had to scrunch up her face and close her eyes—because that face, his expression and the intensity of his gaze is too much for her in that moment—to finish her words. But she needs to be brave, to reach that pinnacle of her desire. 

“...please."

* * *

With the way she told him that, it sounded more like a command rather than a request. He just can't think straight as he watched her positioned herself to lay back low on the cushion.

Oh, wow.

He stared at the slightly opened fold, adorned by a small tuft of dark hair around them. The glistening skin under it looks inviting….

"Adrien?"

He almost gave himself a whiplash as he looked up at her face, betraying his current desire to just stare and admiring what she had shown him. If he wasn't already turned on, he will be by now. He did help her to that position, but he did not dare to spread her legs open that wide like she just did. She bashfully hides behind her left thigh that she stretched upwards with her hand. This probably wasn't even their first time, but seeing her being shy after exclaimed her demand—and spread herself open for him like that—it just made Adrien melt. She's unbelievably adorable. And sexy.

He doesn't know where to touch right away. But he could feel her impatience; So he got up from where he sat, and framed her body with his knees on each side of her. His hands hold both of her inner thighs, keeping them apart. He kept moving, but he also kept watch on her expression as he let his fingers swipe across her skin until one of his thumbs directly on top of her slit.

He caressed her folds lightly, noticing how she gulped down and bit her bottom lip as he did it. With a new confidence, Adrien put a little bit more pressure, and rubbed her softness down until he met a slightly bumpy, soft skin. The action itself made Marinette shudders under him.

"Is it okay?"

She nodded. "It feels… good."

Smirking with pride, Adrien repeated his ministration against the skin, memorizing everything that he could see. His raging appendage grew harder by the second, and an idea struck him. He wanted to feel the skin against his own. He wanted to see the physical comparison between his cock and her hole.

He slowly reached and palmed his dick, handling it by the head and hovered near her entrance.

"Can I rub it with my...?"

He was afraid he was being too eager, since she didn't say anything back, but when he looked up to see her flushed face nodding in acceptance and her eyes shining with excitement, his confidence was back. Maybe she feels the same way.

With renewed confidence, he slowly rubbed the head of his erection to her clit. Testing the waters, he stroked himself against her folds, letting himself immerse in the feeling of warmth her core radiates.

It feels good, so good in fact, it feels like it was almost too good to be true. Adrien doesn't know, quite literally doesn't remember what he did, to deserve such a beautiful girlfriend and could experience and share intimate moments with her like this whenever they could.

The way their body flushed together, trying to melt into one another, their intimate places almost connected to each other. It's amazing to feel both physically and emotionally for Adrien.His reverie was soon interrupted when he felt that his diving angle changed slightly, causing his hardened shaft to be introduced right into her opening. He caught her eyes for reassurance that she's fine with this.

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and nodded.

He pushed himself into her in a painfully slow pace. When the head of his dick popped inside, he was trapped in the sensations. She's incredibly tight. He threw his head back, feeling some of his cum seeped out from his head's tiny slit. He closed his eyes to even out his breathing—somehow this act was mirrored by Marinette.

He was almost afraid he was doing something wrong, because at first, she didn't react much—not more than just labored breathing—not until he pulled back out a bit, adjusting his weight on the sofa cushion, caused his hips to roll a bit, she whimpered a low moan that he took as a positive sign. He pushed back in with pleasured groans accompanied by a low rumble that started deep inside his stomach.

* * *

He stretched her. He literally stretched her walls open with his girth, slowly occupying every inch of space inside her with himself. She lay there on the sofa, hands wrapped around Adrien's back as if the boy's her lifeline, letting him take the lead in their coital act.

The boy himself was prepped on top of her, his left knee resting on the side of her hips, while his feet supported his hunched torso.

She can't stop moaning. She didn't expect him to intrude her insides like that—and he could have been the biggest thing that was ever inserted into her core. He was halfway in when he moved his hands to hold her close—their pubic bones are almost touching.

The way he holds on to her in his arms as if he was afraid she would evaporate soon—it feels nice.

He moved his right hand to cradle her face, kissing her passionately before setting his forehead on top of hers. That rumble—she realized that it was a purr. Marinette had an inkling it was something to do with him being a cat-themed superhero. Her boyfriend is the closest thing to a literal catboy and she loves it.

Finding him too irresistible, she hugged him back absentmindedly. That movement however, beckoned his instinct to move a lot more closer to her, he incidentally _rammed_ into her. He instantly froze but Marinette didn’t. 

She mewled.

Adrien's entire length had gone _deep_ and it feels like he has left no room unoccupied. She grasped the hardened rod with her inner muscles, feeling how satisfyingly intrusive it is inside of her. The mere thought of his existence, filling the space inside of her just sending lightning strikes into her spine, almost making her arch her back and thrust her hips even more closer to him.

But she settles on just hugging him closer and keeps massaging his cock with her inner muscles, trying to satisfy her confusing craving for something more.

"Ah shit, Marinette!"

She doesn’t know what's happening when he groaned out loud, only that she could feel a warmth quickly spread inside her canal. And he hid his face under her left ear, pressing gritted teeth, leaving prints in the crook of her neck.

* * *

"Adrien…” The hands tightened their grips around her waist as Adrien’s breathing evened out. “What just happened...?" She asked cutely, clearly confused by his reaction. 

"Sorry… I came." He coughed in embarrassment. How else are you supposed to feel when you ejaculated too quickly?

"You came?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

Marinette glanced downwards, where their bodies met. Adrien instinctively removed himself; They both gasped in pleasure, as they watched how her labia bloomed and some of her inner skin pulled along his glistened length. It was obvious that she's super tight and his erection is still intact which means his brief ejaculation just now probably was not on a full scale.

They both have ragged breath by the time only the tip of his remained inside, she squeezed her inner muscles (he noticed this when she drew a deep breath, her hips twitched upwards) and some of his seed stored earlier started dripping out of her down to his length. He found the sight of his thick, creamy load coming out of her cunt aroused him more than ever.

She gripped his shoulders as he looked up to find her flushed face looking at him, lidded eyes filled with unbridled desire (Man, she's definitely his soulmate if she found herself filled with his cum as hot as he does). She probably forgot her shyness in the midst of her lust. Good god, this girl in his arms is too cute.

"I can keep going." He whispered to her, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Y-yes, please."

* * *

She would describe it as weird; Time feels almost unreal when she's falling into a mess of pleasure and tangled limbs. She knew they spent minutes humping each other's genitals; but it feels so far away. Because her senses were clouded by Adrien. Every touch was amazing, everytime the head of his length hit that deep part in her core she felt like turning into a pile of goo.

Their rhythm was one hell of a song. He grunted along with her moans, creating an unintelligible language that not even them could understand. They were getting faster and messier. She had a feeling that Adrien doesn't know where to put his hands; or simply he's just confused because he wanted to touch everything.

She settled on helping herself when she could feel that she's getting closer—Adrien was fascinated for a second, watching intently as she rubbed the nub under her fold with her own index—but then, as soon as he snapped out of his mesmerized daze, Adrien executed the idea to fondle her breasts and tweaks her nipples red. That's when the one thing that kept her as one came apart; a surge of energy filled and released from her body in a matter of seconds.

She writhed in his arms, back arching and head thrown—her mind filled with bliss. Just unadulterated bliss.

In the midst of it, she could still feel him rocking her away with the same pace, but his hands had moved to her back, and his face inched closer to her breasts. He latched to one of her nipples and sucked hard as he finally rutted into her. 

The underside of his shaft—she could feel it gotten even harder—started pulsing as he ejaculated thick loads inside her. The warmth quickly spreads and it sends her—still sensitive from before—into her own high, emotionally content by her supposed boyfriend filling her to the brim—maybe even into her womb—with his seeds.

He didn't pull out right away, settling to cuddle her. His twitching, softening cock tickled her insides. "That was… amazing." He said, stopping his assault on her reddened and swollen nipple.

"Yeah…"

They lay there on the sofa, half of Adrien’s body hanging loose from the edge of the cushion, his head settled on her chest. Breathe in the silence and soak themselves with the aftermath of their copulation.

* * *

"You guys done?" The floating creature, the one in black, hovered near them.

"Ahh!” Marinette squealed in surprise as Adrien said, “You're back!" 

“And _Sugarcube_ here is with me too.” The creature gestured to his fellow floating being hovered near him. The floating red and black creature dived near them, making both Marinette and Adrien haphazardly picking their clothes from the floor. “What are you two doing?” she chirped curiously.

Marinette, who was already halfway modest, replied “Nothing!” and her boyfriend chuckled to himself at her awkwardness. “We should just go back to the matter at hand,” She said once again, taking the reins of the situation.

* * *

Walking back to the bus, grumbling about the photo Alya took of her and Chat Noir, Marinette noticed there's something about her nether regions that feels weird. Uncomfortable. She shook her head. It’s not uncommon for her to have some discharge around her time of the month.

* * *

Adrien feels a lot more sleepy than usual after the fight and he wondered why, as he nodded absentmindedly at Nino’s hushed details of his Super-Pinguino session with Alya in the entire journey back to school.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero explanation for this except that I need to get this out of my system; 3k plus of smut... I counted this as my contribution to smutember lol


End file.
